


Incorrect Text Messages

by b3autifulhangover



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crude Topics, Drama, Humor, Strong Language, Tags May Change, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3autifulhangover/pseuds/b3autifulhangover
Summary: A collection of my own crack text messages between the members. Inspired by incorrect quotes and text fan fics on twt and AF.





	1. English Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent Topstagram posts.  
Warning: Strong Language

YoungBae: So, since when you know English? 

Daesung: Who are you talking to hyung? 

YoungBae: Seunghyun hyung is writing English on IG these days ^^ 

seung_hyun_tttop: Since when you were in diapers 

YoungBae: . . . 

Daesung: . . . 

PandaLee: So, does that mean you will be socializing with our fans overseas? You know since WE do all the talking in Japan cause some “hyungs” can’t speak Japanese all that well. 

seung_hyun_tttop: Watching it junior! You are already dead meat. Besides, I’m not good at English. I use a translator. 

YoungBae: Translator as in your friend Mark? 

Seung_hyun_tttop: Maybe, maybe not 

DragonLord: BULLSHIT! That bastard texted me an essay in english with a big FUCK YOU at the end. 

seung_hyun_tttop: Oh, look what time it is! I have a date with Kyungil narharharhar 

*seung_hyun_tttop logged out* 

DragonLord: Choi Seunghyun FUCK YOU!


	2. You Fail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Youngbae's IG story at the beginning of the month.  
As usual Course Language and some funny GTOP moments.  


seung_hyun_tttop: Youngbae, I have a bone to pick with you. 

Taedaddy: Don’t you always 

seung_hyun_tttop: No actually I don’t, and why that username? 

Taedaddy: Why seung_hyun_tttop? 

seung_hyun_tttop: because I am Choi Seunghyun and T.O.P, and you are no daddy. Wait! Oh, gawd you have one in the oven, don’t you? 

Taedaddy: … No, I don’t. I didn’t have a decent honeymoon for crying out loud. So, what is this bone you have to pick with me? 

seung_hyun_tttop: You spelt album wrong, it’s "album” NOT “abum”. 

Taedaddy: Hyung, it’s a typo 

seung_hyun_tttop: There is a thing called spell check you know. You fail Dong Youngbae 

Taedaddy: You’re a dick you know that 

seung_hyun_tttop: Yes, yes, I am a dick. A mighty big dick 

DragonLord: My dick 

seung_hyun_tttop: In your dreams buddy 

DragonLord: *gasp* How did you know!? 

PandaLee: And im outta here 

Daesung: I think I should hit the showers before bed 

seung_hyun_tttop: Don’t drop the soap 

Daesung: HYUNG! What is wrong with you!? 

PandaLee: Are you drunk? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Naw *hiccups* I only had one bottle of my 1987 vintage wine. 

Taedaddy: yeah, hes shit faced 

seung_hyun_tttop: Dong Youngbae 

Taedaddy: yes hyung? 

seung_hyun_tttop: You failed in English 

Taedaddy: And your still a dick 

DragonLord: My dick 

seung_hyun_tttop: Fuck off Jiyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack up updates. Things are going to be busy this coming and possibly next month. I'm so behind that I never posted special chapters for Ji's b-day or BB's 13th anniversary on time. Expect double or triple posts until I'm caught up.


	3. Happy Birthday Jiyong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Late B-day fic  
Language, some sexual innuendo and the usual lover spats between two individuals

Daesung: Happy Birthday hyung! 

PandaLee: Happy Birthday my beloved hyung! 

seung_hyun_tttop: beloved? I thought I was the beloved hyung T_T 

PandaLee: You are, just number 2 

seung_hyun_tttop: Fine then, don’t ask for any favors, and don’t bother begging me to let you come over. You’re still banned from my place 

TheSun: Dope Birthday! Congrats. Happy Birthday bro! 

PandaLee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ^&!%^&$%^^RT(*OQY&*&()**()* 

*PandaLee logged out* 

DragonLord: Who the fuck scared my maknae off of the chat!? 

seung_hyun_tttop: That be Youngbae as usual. Oh, hey you changed your name. 

TheSun: Because some “hyung” won’t leave me alone about it. 

DragonLord: Lemme guess Seunghyun? 

TheSun: Ding DING! 

seung_hyun_tttop: I’m just saving you the embarrassment. Anyways, happy birthday shithead. 

DragonLord: Thank you, thank you, and fuck you Seunghyun. I didn’t not want to see your naked ass with a Happy Birthday edited on your left ass cheek. 

TheSun: Say what now!? 

Daesung: Uh.. I think I’m being summoned by fellow soldiers to play some cards. I will be back later. 

*Daesung logged out* 

seung_hyun_tttop: And there goes Dae. Way to go asshole. 

DragonLord: Me? I didn’t send a pic of my ass with Happy Birthday written on it. 

TheSun: How about you two do us all a favor and get a room. That would be the best b-day gift Ji have ever gotten 

DragonLord: Youngbae. I thought you were my best friend. I guess not. Fuck you you little prick. Im writing you off my will. 

*DragonLord logged out* 

seung_hyun_tttop: Way to go asshole. I’m going to go back writing some mooosic 

* seung_hyun_tttop logged out* 

TheSun: *sigh* 

*TheSun logged out* 

*PandaLee logged in* 

PandaLee: Hyungs? Hyungs? Hello? 

PandaLee: T___T


	4. Happy 13th Anniversary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late anniversary VIPs!

Daesung: Happy anniversary everyone! 

TheSun: It’s been that long huh 

seung_hyun_tttop: 13 years of putting up with you little shits 

Daesung: ehehe you love us hyung 

seung_hyun_tttop: I do <3 

DragonLord: I want my 13 years of life back 

PandaLee: HYUNG! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY <3 

seung_hyun_tttop: Cool your tits jr. 

DragonLord: Oh, now we jelly? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Jelly? What are you? A 5-year-old? No one uses jelly anymore. 

DragonLord: whatever old man 

TheSun: Ahem. What do you mean you want your 13 years of life back Ji? 

DragonLord: shits going down. I feel we're back in 1600, being burned or lynched for false accusations 

seung_hyun_tttop: Are you referring to the Salem witch trials that happened between 1692-1693. It was marked one of the deadliest witch hunts in the history of NA. 

Daesung: Since when you become a history major? I thought you dabble in art? 

seung_hyun_tttop: AH! You see young padawan, art and history go hand in hand. 

DragonLord: I mean face it. We are in the amidst of a witch hunt. They went after me, then hyung, Ri for months and still going, Dae, and tried to go after Bae. They are trying to lynch us by trying to break us. We are Iron and Stee, it takes more than that to breaks us. 

seung_hyun_tttop: Well you are right for once. They did us dirty. 13 years of dealing with the industries bullshit. I’m hyped. I want to continue to give them the big fuck you in their faces. 

PandaLee: Here! Here! 

Daesung: Aye let's do this! 

TheSun: For years to come. We can prove them that we are invincible! 

DragonLord: We are the gods of Kpop! Seriously tho, if that is what you all want, then I’m up for writing some stuff that will blow their minds. 

DragonLord: Happy Anniversary my dearest brothers. We accomplished so much within 13 years, and we are done not. And what do you mean I am right for once? I am always right. 

* seung_hyun_tttop logged out* 

DragonLord: Bastard! I can’t believe I known you since middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem witch trials happened in 1692, it finally ended in May 1693. Over 200 people were accused of being witches, went on trial, and then sentence to death by either hanging or other means. It was the deadliest witch hunt in he history of Colonial North America. 
> 
> I'm not going to preach on what is going on with Seungri or BB. Everyone has their own personal thoughts on this matter. I used this reference because personally, and I am sure others think the same thing; that this is a witch hunt against BB. I'm going to end this chapter on a good note ^^


	5. Rap God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GD & TOP in their own chatroom discussing Tabi's songs.   
Warning: Fluffy GTOP moments

DragonLord: WOAH! Hyung this rap is goood. Bringing back your underground roots? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Maybe. Maybe not. I thought I try something different 

DragonLord: When are you going to release it? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Who knows. When I’m ready, I guess. 

DragonLord: You been saying that for years. You should release an album. Don’t need to be a full one. I'm satisfied with a mini album 

seung_hyun_tttop: It's that good huh? 

DragonLord: You damn straight. I always did envy your rapping skills. 

seung_hyun_tttop: Quit flattering me you! 

DragonLord: is the mighty T.O.P blushing like a teenager? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Hush you! And no, I'm not. It's that I feel like when I want to put out an album, it gets rejected because people will not like it, or its too raw for the industry, or some other bullshit excuses. 

DragonLord: I say fuck them all and just do it. You are doing it for your fans, our fans not the mass media. 

seung_hyun_tttop: I know, it's that.. I don’t know what to do anymore. 

DragonLord: Don’t get stressed over it hyung. You need to stop pleasing others and do it for yourself, and the fans who been waiting for a long time to hear your music. If others don’t like it, then fuck em. No lost cause there. 

seung_hyun_tttop: Thanks Ji. I wish I could hug you right now. 

DragonLord: Soon hyung, soon. Btw you never told me the track name. 

seung_hyun_tttop: I was thinking Rainbow Tango or Psychedelic Hell 

DragonLord: Hmm I like Psychedelic Hell. Anyways, I should turn in. I will talk you later hyung 

seung_hyun_tttop: Hehe I will think about it. Go get some sleep. G’nite Ji 

DragonLord: G’nite turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all heard Tabi's latest song teaser he posted on IG? I hope he does release some kind of album soon.


	6. Username Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual bickering as always.

Daesung: I want to change my user name 

Daesung: what should I be called? 

Daesung: why am I having troubles with this 

Daesung: Please help me hyungs T_T 

TheSun: well you are known as yabi king among the fans, so why not use that? 

Daesung: HYUNG!! You are a genius!! ｡^‿^｡ 

The Sun: Hehe you’re welcome 

*Daesung logged out* 

*YabiKing logged in* 

YabiKing: whatcha all think about my new user name? 

PandaLee: Took u long enough 

YabiKing: T_T I know 

seung_hyun_tttop: Cute! 

YabiKing: Ahh thank you hyung ^_^ 

DragonLord: DAESUNGIE!!!!! 

YabiKing: HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

DragonLord: Now that is settled. Time for me to take a nap 

seung_hyun_tttop: Do they even allow you to take naps in the military? 

TheSun: Depends. Knowing ji prb bribed them with signatures to allow him 

DragonLord: Actually, I don’t and besides I dont want the media up my ass thank you very much 

seung_hyun_tttop: Kinky 

DragonLord: Oh fuck off already 

seung_hyun_tttop: NO! 

DragonLord: YES! 

seung_hyun_tttop: Make me! 

DragonLord: I will next month. Better lock your doors and windows, and hide your cat 

TheSun: What cat? Hyung doesn't have a cat, or does he? 

PandaLee: I wouldn’t know cause im forever banned from his home 

seung_hyun_tttop: That is because you wouldn’t stop touching my paintings, and no I don’t have a cat. Im more of a dog person. No clue what he is talking about. 

DragonLord: I will get you in your sleep Choi Seunghyun. Mark my words. 

seung_hyun_tttop: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 

YabiKing: I should head off. Thanks again hyung.


	7. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama llama strikes again

PandaLee: Congrats hyung 

YabiKing: Congrats hyung 

seung_hyun_tttop: congrats shit head 

DragonLord: I guess you all heard about it huh 

TheSun: congrats bro. Now how about announcing your engagement 

DragonLord? What do you mean announcing my engagement? 

TheSun: you know you and hyung 

seung_hyun_tttop: WTF kind of fanfic are you reading? I will never marry this whining little shit. I don’t care if he is the last person standing on this planet. 

YabiKing: No offense hyung. You two bicker like a two married couple 

PandaLee: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 

TheSun: I agree 100% with Dae on this one. 

DragonLord: you know what, you call can go fuck yourselves, and start producing your own shit. I am done with all of you. Dong youngbae, for a person who use to be scared of girls, who never dated, you got lucky this time. You don’t need to flaunt it 

TheSun: Im not flaunting that I got married before all of you, and yes I was really lucky. You need to accept that you have bad luck with women. 

DragonLord: Again fuck u 

seung_hyun_tttop: Someone needs to get laid 

DragonLord: fuck u seunghyun. This is happy news I have gotten since I came to hell. And all of u fuckers are ruining my mood. 

seung_hyun_tttop: What is hell like? 

DragonLord: heaven. 

YabiKing: Heaven? 

DragonLord: Yes Dae heaven. Away from this asshole . 

PandaLee: Just admit you love him so much, and that is why you are bitchy. You miss him so much, that you dream about him every night when you go to bed. That is ok hyung. One more month and you can be reunited with your beloved hyung 

*DragonLord logged out* 

TheSun: Wow Ri! 

YabiKing: the burn!!!! 

seung_hyun_tttop: You all a bunch of shit heads you know that. Jr, I know where you live... 

* seung_hyun_tttop logged out* 

PandaLee: Oh shit he is coming to kill me!!! 

*PandaLee logged out* 

TheSun: Ya know. That is one thing I will miss, is the drama in this chatroom 

YabiKing: ditto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been all over the news that Jiyong's sister is getting married this October.


	8. I'm Snailing the Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea came to me when I was pruning my roses, and I didn't notice there was a baby snail on the toe of my shoe until it was too late T_T

DragonLord: Oh gawd im gonna to go to hell 

TheSun: Who did you kill this time? 

DragonLord: Is not who its what. I didn’t see it on my boot, and and and 

PandaLee: Calm down hyung and explain what happened 

DragonLord: I accidentally killed a hapless baby snail. I killed it. I killed a snail. He didn’t deserve to die! Imma murder T__T 

YabiKing: Whats going on? Why is hyung crying? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Jiyong being Jiyong. Nothing new. He is making a scene because he killed a snail. 

YabiKing: Is that all? 

DragonLord: shut the fuck up hyung. This snail was a baby and I killed it. He didn’t have a chance of life. Im going to find a hole a bury myself in it 

*DragonLord logged out* 

PandaLee: Daesung, youngbae hyung, is there a way to get hold of his superiors and let them know to keep tabs on him? 

TheSun: It's only a snail Ri, he will forget about it 

seung_hyun_tttop; Remember when I killed a spider, he locked himself up in his house and cried about it for days. 

YabiKing: That scary thing was trying to eat me 

TheSun: Oh yeah. We had to get Dami to break in to see if he is ok. Found him half naked on the couch playing some silly mobile game. I will see what I can do on my end 

YabiKing: Same here 

*DragonLord logged in* 

DragonLord: They had some competition for coco pies, and I won. Cant say no to coco pies 

PandaLee: You still eat those disgusting things? 

DragonLord: They are not disgusting, they are delicious ok 

TheSun: Oh good your back. We thought something happened to you 

DragonLord? Eh? 

TheSun: You know doing something stupid cause you killed a snail 

DragonLord: I cant believed I killed a snail. Im going to do the right thing and bury it. It’s the only way to atone my sins for murdering a hapless baby snail 

*DragonLord logs out* 

seung_hyun_tttop: Way to go asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving at the end of the week, so updates will be on the slow side until I get settled in.


	9. The Meme Game

seung_hyun_tttop: Guess who had ice-cream for breakfast? 

TheSun: icecream isnt something you eat for breakfast hyung. Go eat something nutritional 

seung_hyun_tttop: One simply cannot have enough ice-cream 

TheSun: we ARE NOT doing this again. Its too early in the damn morning 

DragonLord: one simply is getting sick of eating the same shit every damn morning 

seung_hyun_tttop: 30 more days bro, and you can eat anything you want 

DragonLord: I cant fuckin wait 

PandaLee: one simply is getting bored of this meme 

DragonLord: One simply cannot wait to get out to chew you out 

seung_hyun_tttop: You mean “One simply cannot wait to chew your ass out” 

DragonLord? Whos ass? Better not be mine, cause I'll pass tyvm 

YabiKing: Nope Nope Nope imma outta here 

*YabiKing logs out* 

seung_hyun_tttop: Why is it every time you open your mouth, he leaves? 

DragonLord: one simply is getting sick and tired of your bullshit 

seung_hyun_tttop: My bullshit? What about yours? 

TheSun: now now you two. Kiss and make up already 

DragonLord: FUCK YOU! 

seung_hyun_tttop: FUCK YOU! 

DragonLord: One simply is getting annoyed by your cockblocking 

TheSun: So the the truth is out 

seung_hyun_tttop: What truth? One simply is confused by a pint size man 

TheSun: . . . . 

PandaLee: One simply is getting fuckin annoyed by the media and this stupid bullshit 

seung_hyun_tttop: Preach it Jr! 

seung_hyun_tttop: One simply cannot have enough coffee 

DragonLord: One simply cannot wait to release the dragon rage 

PandaLee: One simply cannot wait to serve the military 

seung_hyun_tttop: One simply cannot stand the smell of a new building 

DragonLord? Oh? How is it? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Meh 

PandaLee: One simply cannot fanthom how much I want to strangle someone right now 

seung_hyun_tttop: One simply cannot have enough art 

TheSun: You guys still at this stupid game? 

TheSun: Hello? 

TheSun: fine ignore me 

seung_hyun_tttop: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely made he boys butcher the meme. By rights, its suppose to be "One Does Not Simply________."
> 
> If you're wondering where this meme came from, here is the info about it --> https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/one-does-not-simply-walk-into-mordor


	10. Rule the World [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains lot of mature subject matters that is NSFW. Any minors might want to skip this chapter.

DragonLord: Feels nice to sleep in my own bed again. I never thought I miss a bed so much in my life. Feels good to wear my clothes, eat good food, hang out with my homies, have a nice good glass of beer even tho im not a beer drinker. Spend time with my baby who missed me so much 

YabiKing: Aww we should have a nice dinner reunion when me and hyung get discharged this week 

seung_hyun_tttop: 7 more days and my heaven is coming to a downfall 

TheSun: Whats that supposed to mean? 

seung_hyun_tttop: meaning you shits are finally coming home, so my peace and quiet is gone 

PandaLee: I thought your heaven came crashing done soon Ji hyung got discharged 

seung_hyun_tttop: Fuck you Jr! 

seung_hyun_tttop: And yes, it did. All I hear was my phone going off thanks to him wanting to go on a sushi date 

TheSun: And did you? 

DragonLord: No hermit was ignoring me. Posted some gtop edit and our convo, and then ignored me. That hurt hyung, that really hurt 

seung_hyun_tttop: I was busy you knew that 

Dragon busy with what? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Plotting to rule the world with my sexy ass 

TheSun: Really hyung? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Yes, Bae I am and I will 

YabiKing: Good luck with that 

seung_hyun_tttop: You can mock me all you want. Just wait and see, and you will be wishing that you agreed with me 

DragonLord: Seunghyunie 

seung_hyun_tttop: NO! 

DragonLord: Seunghyunie senpai 

seung_hyun_tttop: FUCK U! 

DragonLord: T_T you don’t luv me anymore 

seung_hyun_tttop: What the fuck is wrong with this kid? 

PandaLee: me misses u hyung 

seung_hyun_tttop: Don’t you even go there Jr. 

PandaLee: He wubs you hyung 

seung_hyun_tttop: Im warning you. Don’t make me go over there and kick your ass 

PandaLee: Go ahead. I know takewondo and Jitsu, if anything I will be the one kicking your ass 

seung_hyun_tttop: Point taken. Don’t mess with Kung Fu Panda 

PandaLee: exactly hyung 

YabiKing: Um 

seung_hyun_tttop: sup Daesungie 

YabiKing: I want to rule the world too with my sexy ass 

PandaLee: arnt you already ruling japan with your sexy ass? 

YabiKing: true 

DragonLord: I already rule the world with my sexy ass, there is only one king; one crown 

seung_hyun_tttop: News flash. You don’t even have an ass to call it sexy 

DragonLord: Go fuck yourself hyung. 

seung_hyun_tttop: I would if I could, and I don’t know how. Care to show me 

DragonLord: No! 

seung_hyun_tttop: Why? You are pro of fucking yourself 

DragonLord: that is it. Im coming over to kill you 

seung_hyun_tttop: I shall be waiting fully naked, sitting on my favorite chair with a raging hard on, and a glass of wine in my hands 

PandaLee: what the hell hyung 

YabiKing: I..i.. going to pretend I didn’t read any of that 

TheSun: Dear god hyung what is wrong with you? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Horney as fuck. I need to get laid ok 

DragonLord: CHoose your weapon: a knife or an axe 

seung_hyun_tttop: how about a cock ring? 

DragonLord: No! 

PandaLee: cock ring! Cock ring! cock ring! 

DragonLord: say cock ring one more time ri, and I will personally will go over to your place and put a damn cock ring on your dick 

PandaLee: cock ring? 

DragonLord: omfg! Im so done with these muther fuckers 

seung_hyun_tttop: im still going to rule the world with my sexy ass, and still waiting here with a hard on Jiyongie 

DragonLord: go suck your dick or jerk off. Im staying home 

PandaLee: I thought you were coming over to put a cock ring on my dick? 

DragonLord: Go do it yourself im done with you two 

**DragonLord logs out**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2 months behind. Im all settled in now, so hopefully I can put out 2 chapters a week now.


	11. And the winner of dad jokes is______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day in BB chat room

seung_hyun_tttop: guys, guys I got a joke 

SunKing: Do I want to know, the last one was stupid 

YabiKing: No offense hyung, it was better than your jokes 

PandaLee: I hate to say this, but your jokes suck hyung 

SunKing: What do you mean my jokes suck. Im the king of dad jokes 

seung_hyun_tttop: I rather listen to Ji’s 101 rants, or telling me to fuck myself then listen to your shitty ass jokes. Btw, when did you change your user name? 

SunKing: Last night why? 

seung_hyun_tttop: oh nothing, so you guys want to hear it or not. 

PandaLee: naw I'll pass 

YabiKing: ditto 

seung_hyun_tttop: fuck all of you im going to say it whether you want to hear it or not. 

seung_hyun_tttop: if you have sex with an artist, it's not a quickie 

seung_hyun_tttop: but a cummission 

seung_hyun_tttop: cummission 

seung_hyun_tttop: c u m m I s s I o n 

DragonLord: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ that’s a good one hyung. Where did you get that one from? 

seung_hyun_tttop: twitter 

PandaLee: you don’t even have a twitter account 

seung_hyun_tttop: maybe I do, maybe it’s a secret to spy on you lil shits. 

SunKing? Do you? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Naw I have better usage of my time. 

SunKing: Then you heard it from Mark? 

seung_hyun_tttop: Speaking of which, I need to message him that joke. 

PandaLee: …. 

YabiKing: …. 

SunKing: …. 

DragonLord: Im taking a quick shower. Tell hyung he better get his ass over here if he wants to hang out, or im going to lock him out for good. 

seung_hyun_tttop: Don’t take the shower without me. Im on my way 

PandaLee: What the fuck is wrong with you two!! 

SunKing: You guys want to hear a joke? 

YabiKing: NO! 

PandaLee: HELL NO! 

DragonLord: FUCK NO! 

seung_hyun_tttop: go fuck yourself young-bae 

SunKing: ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be beginning and end of the week, so either Monday or Tuesday and Saturday or Sunday.


	12. Dunk the Krunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual bickering and course language.

**SunKing:** Forgive me hyung

**seung_hyun_tttop:** For?

**SunKing:** our fans tossed your Krunk bear into my side of the car, and I rolled up the window

**seung_hyun_tttop:** YOU FUCKIN DECAPITATED MY BEAR!!!

**SunKing:** I had no choice. Otherwise it will fall out of the window and get ran over. And I would feel sad

** seung_hyun_tttop ** ** :  ** So, you will feel sad if it was run over, but not beheaded? 

**YabiKing: **what is going on here? 

**PandaLee****: **I think this is my cue to mute the chat 

**DragonLord: **for fuck sakes hyung, it’s a stupid plush toy. Stop acting it’s the end the world 

**seung_hyun_tttop****: **THAT STUPID PLUSH TOYS IS ME! 

** DragonLord ** ** :  ** u know what bae, just ran the damn thing over next time ** .  **

** seung_hyun_tttop ** ** :  ** Go suck a dick Ji

** DragonLord ** ** :  ** really? How old are you? 5? And no, I will not suck your dick. Hey bae, bring that plushie over to my place

** SunKing ** ** :  ** do I dare to ask why?

** DragonLord ** ** :  ** So, I can personally run it over myself with the  lambo .

** seung_hyun_tttop ** ** :  ** Go fuck yourselves. All of you

** ** ** ** _ seung_hyun_tttop _ ** ** _ logged out _ ** ** ** **

** SunKing ** ** :  ** Are you serious?

** DragonLord ** ** :  ** Naw I was  messin with him

** SunKing ** ** :  ** Sometimes I wonder if you’re a sadist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to this fancam for inspiring me to write this. Don't worry Tabi's krunk bear was unharmed.   
https://twitter.com/xB_Bang/status/1218507554608648192?s=20


End file.
